1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors, and particularly to a projector using one common liquid crystal unit to load image information on light rays penetrating the liquid crystal unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors generally include three different light sources, three collimation elements, three liquid crystal units, and a light combination element. Each light source aligns with one collimation element and one liquid crystal unit. Light rays emitted from the light source pass through the collimation element and the liquid crystal unit, and project on the light combination element. The light combination element combines the light rays penetrating the three liquid crystal units to mix light rays. However, if any pair of the light source, the collimation element, and the liquid crystal unit is unaligned, an image formed by the mixed light rays will be blurred, which deteriorates a quality of the images.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projector that can overcome the limitations described.